Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Medieval Tale
by PokemonStoryteller
Summary: "How does one survive in this land of no laws, kill or be killed world you might ask? It is simple. When there is no law, only the strong will survive." That's the rule for all in this land long forgotten, a world in desperate need for hope... One Lucario unknowingly will change everything. Shoutout to 16Doobop13 for ideas. Is a prequel to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend.
1. Chapter 1

_(Hiya! I had brainstormed this idea after reading up on some old medieval shit and figured this would make for a good short story. If enough people want more I can turn this into a full story, but this is more meant to cure my writer's block with the other stories in progress lol. All credit for the land in the story known as the "known world", made up materials, and certain themes are owned by 16Doobop13 on although 99% of characters should be created by me, as 90% of this story is mostly me, I'm just borrowing some of the environment and some ideas from Doobop, check him out if you get the chance! His The Last Legend story is pretty good!. FOR WEEKLY UPDATES ON THE STORIES FOR MY PROFILE, GO TO MY POKEAMINO "Meme God Rockruff " That's all I gotta say, read the story already! :D )_

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Medieval Tale**

"Hello there, to whomever reads the contents of this novel. I do not have a name, as names do not exist for Pokemon when I was thrust into the world. That however was nearly a millenium ago. Local Scholars predict that in the far future, many Pokemon will identify not by their species names. If that is the case whenever you read this. You may simply refer to me as The Original One."

"Before I tell this tale traveler, know that this takes place long before the world of law and order that you are most likely accustomed to. In the time when animals acted like animals, when survival was the only thing anyone cared about. Back when there were little laws and the ones that did exist were already corrupted in someone else's favor. You traveler are most likely used to multiple guilds or mercenary bands investigating out numerous cursed or tainted lands which you call in your time 'Mystery Dungeons'."

"How does one survive in this land of no laws, kill or be killed world you might ask? It is simple. When there is no law, only the strong will survive."

Such as the case for a wandering Lucario, who has no name. At this point in time, only a few Pokemon have names thus they are placed to the loyalty of the divided lands. Each ruled by their respective types. For example, Cane the Charizard rules the scorched plains and crumbling chasms of his Fire Province.

Lucario had recently left there after completing a contract, his reward? A sword, forged by the kings finest blacksmiths, known to be the best in the known world. It was crafted from the toughest metal known in the lands, Astralifide. Naturally light, 200 hundred times stronger than steel, yet harder than diamond. No known Pokemon move has ever been able to shatter Astralifide; which is why forging it is extremely difficult, Lucario's is the first ever weapon to be crafted of pure astralifide and not just an alloy.

This blade is the only companion this Lucario has ever had. He even sleeps with it, in it's fine leather scabbard. After one too many restless night he awakens to see a Chatot fly off into the night sky, he soon noticed a scroll near where he slept.

Lucario read the contents of the scroll and sees it is as he was suspecting, another contract _. ["Go to Aquas, of the Water Province and wait at the Swamp Suite Inn. I will meet you there. You will eventually see a cult of worshipers passing by through the town with strange robes and garbs on. Ignore them until I contact you, no matter what. -Anonymus_.] Lucario accepted the contract, as he gathered his things to embark on his new quest...

The rain pattered upon the damp soil of the Water Province. Perpetually drizzling rain, but not too much as to overflow the soil. It's the perfect for a water type to sustain itself outside of the ocean.

However, for other types it's more of a nuisance. Thus most of the residents that are not water type usually only stay for a day or two at most to gather supplies and head off. Lucario had been there for 5, _if I must wait one more day in this wretched town I'll either catch a disease or worse_. He thought to himself as stayed at a nearby inn, resting his bones from the long trek here.

As he prepared his items and equipped his armor, he began to think this contract was a lost cause. Until there came a knock on his room door, he opened it to see a small and pudgy look Marshtomp; who was quite surprised to see Lucario already fully equipped.

The fish lipped Pokemon stammered as he began to speak to the intimidating figure. "Uh-uh yes h-hello!" It said as it swallowed some water from a small bottle it kept with it. "A-are you the one I sent the contract to?"

Lucario groaned as it placed a paw to his head. "Oohhhh, are you _really_ the one who hired my services? What do you want? And make it quick, I'm already sick of this town.." Lucario said, as he welcomed the Marshtomp into the room Lucario rented.

There was a small dining table, a tiny bed and two chairs within the small room; Lucario sat down in one chair as Marshtomp did the other, leaving the chair immediately dampened from it's oily and wet skin.

"Alright, talk. Why am I here?" Lucario said in an impatient tone. Marshtomp was carrying a small rucksack when he had entered the room and placed it down on the table. "I-i uh gotta make this quick." he said as he opened up the rucksack to reveal a stone, the size of an american football. Lucario grabbed it and took a closer look, upon closer inspection there appeared to be small glimmers of a calming light blue light within.

"This is a normal geode." Lucario said. "A rock that contains either a mineral or gemstone of some sort within." Lucario said as he placed it back into the rucksack.

"B-but the thing is." Marshtomp said, as he leaned towards Lucario. "It's no ordinary geode. Or so this one cult that roams around the town believes. You must have seen them by now. They praise the ancient one like they obsess with it."

Lucario was confused by this. "I've seen the strange Pokemon in their cloaks, but whats this about an 'ancient one'?" Lucario inquired.

Marshtomp seemed confused by this statement. "You don't know about the 'ancient one'?" he asked. "It's a myth passed down among the Water Province, it's based around the legend of the ' _first_ ' water type Pokemon to ever exist, Kyogre." Marshtomp explained, as he stretched his flipper-like arms as far as he could.

"A massive undersea goliath that hasn't been seen by any mortal 'mon in centuries! It's supposedly millions of years old, the myth states that it's tears shaped the oceans and lakes of our world. That's why the cult's slogan is 'by kyogre's tears'."

Lucario shifted in his chair and leaned foward onto the table. "Look, thou can stop with thy history listen and get to the point. **OR** thou can tell me what I must do with this chunk of rock so I can leave this tepid, decrepit excuse for a town."d

Marshtomp pulled at it's damp neck, while water types don't sweat, Marshtomp sure felt like sweating due to Lucario's intimidating approach. "I-I-I uh. The reason I explained all that is because THAT rock you're holding?" Marshtomp said, as he pointed a flipper to the rock that Lucario now held in the palm of his hand.

"That is supposedly is a sacred icon to them." Marshtomp pointed to the small cracks within the rock, which exhued a faint blue light. "T-that light coming from within the geode? That 'blue orb'? That's supposedly what the cult wants to use to supposedly revive or summon Kyogre. I-I heard them discussing their plan and.. and they said terrible things!"

Marshtomp quivered in his chair just remembering catching a glimpse of the cult's true intentions. Lucario stood up as he put the stone within his rucksack. "Okay, thou has provided important information. But you are but a weakling. How did you steal this without them noticing?" Lucario asked, getting to move at a moment's notice when ready.

Marshtomp also stood up, having left a damp stain on the already humid chair. "T-they call that 'blue orb' within the geode the final tear of Kyogre. The final tear supposedly shed before turning to stone and going wherever it went. I overheard some members talking ab-about what they were gonna do with Kyogre when they find it's resting chamber and use the orb on it." Marshtomp stepped closer to Lucario, making sure nobody heard what he was gonna say.

" _They're gonna supposedly use thy orb to awaken Kyogre's full power, and reshape the entire earth into a world meant for water types. If what they say is right, Kyogre with his final tear can destroy ALL land. And flood the earth with sea!_ Thou MUST stop this. Please!"

Lucario nodded, attempting to grasp the danger that this cult represents. "You did not answer my question, how did thou obtain this undetected? You are too clumsy in nature to have stolen it like a thief." Lucario demanded, Marshtomp gulped as he began to tell Lucario the truth before he could however, a loud bang came upon the inn room's door.

"YOU!" The voice behind the door said. "You **DARE** betray your people? Your type?! By Kyogre's tears there will be nowhere on the planet safe enough to protect you from Kyogre's wrath!" The voice boomed. Whatever Pokemon lay on the other side of the door began to bang and crash upon the door, sending splinters flying with every hit.

The Marshtomp shivered as he turned to face the door. "L-l-look I exactly didn't get away undetected okay?! I'm normally a pacifist but when I heard what terrible things they'll do to the land dwellers... I have family who lives in the sands of the ground province..." Marshtomp said as his words sank into Lucario. Marshtomp readied himself into a fighting position facing the door.

"I c-can't no, **I WON'T** let them have their ways! Even if the legend is false nobody will hurt the ones I c-c-care about!" the normally timid Marshtomp was now determined to take a stand against what judgement lay upon him.

Lucario gave off the faintest hint of a smile, and opened the nearby window, the opening of which led to the roof of the Inn. "If thou survives all this. Meet me in the Dragon Province in 10 moons. If I am not there presume me dead. Thou are timid in nature yet brave, you have the capabilities to be a strong warrior one day small one."

The Marshtomp blushed a little. Being complimented by one of the strongest known wandering warriors was a praise like no other in these lands!.

"T-thank you...Y-you're a kinda of uh inspiration for me really." Marshtomp said as the door finally gave away and a stout, strong looking Feraligator barged into the room, fangs bared directly at the Marshtomp, who responded with a quick mud slap to the eyes and mouth, stunning the very clearly stronger Feraligator. It followed up with a mega kick to the stomach, sending the Feraligator back down to the first floor, crashing down the stairs.

"G-go! I-I-I'll hold them off! Thou needs to head to the Grass Province outskirt's 'Tower of Power'." Marshtomp, showing a surprisingly large amount of courage.

"An old Decidueye alchemist resides there, he can remove whatever magic lay dormant within thy tear of Kyogre! Making the cult of Kyogre's weapon useless. **GO** now!" Marshtomp said as it fired a mud shot onto the staircase, making the already angry Feraligator slip all the way back down.

That was all Lucario needed to hear as he crawled out of the window-space and out onto the roof. _Extremespeed!_ Lucario thought to himself as he propelled himself across the numerous rooftops at breakneck speeds.

Lucario only got to the edge of the Water Province city before his move ran out as he slipped face first into the damp, dirty mud. He picked himself off and swept the mud off from his face as he decided where to go next.

 _Getting to the Grass Province alone will take 4 moons of travel_ Lucario thought to himself as he began to walk towards the direction of the midday sun. _Although the nearest Province or known town before the Grass Province is the lowly Dark Province. And that land is not trustworthy._

Lucario sat down on the first piece of dry land he had seen in miles as he pulled out his map, very grateful for the sun baking the humidity and water from off his skin and fur. This map is not accurate to the map Pokemon of modern day use, this one is much older, and despite the Water Province never moving from it's main territory ever since it's founding.

The Dark Province has always been moving, 100 years ago it was near the fire province, but the dungeon that makes up the province slowly creeps throughout the lands like a glacier. Ravaging everything in it's path with nothing that cannot stop it's slow but inevitable destruction.

The land continent simply labeled the 'Known World' lay out on the map in an oblong shape, with numerous divisions and border lines cast about it.

The land was not split up equally into 18th's. Instead, most of the more prominent and powerful types got most of the land. While the more uncommon types got much more meager provinces.

To the Southernmost middle of the land is the Water Province, which Lucario had just departed from. A swampy, permanently humid area, with half of it being on stable land and the other large half being right at sea level.

To the most South-West corner of the land lay the Fairy Province, a very small chunk of the land, it mostly displays regal castles of esteemed quality. But while most citizens live within the castle, most are slaves to the royal fairy types who actually own the castles. The royal bloodline has only the most beautiful of Pokemon as rulers of the province and are allowed any rights, uglier ones like Slurpuff are kitchen slaves, and literally live their entire lives creating delicious meals for their more beautiful Pokemon masters, such as Florgess and Sylveon.

To the southern-most east is where the Grass Province once lay, but after a bloody conflict the Grass Province was forced to move to the more 'upper east coast-middle' grounds instead of the southern most lands.

The Dark Province is the world's largest known mystery dungeon, dark types who thrive off the danger and excitement of having no idea whether you're gonna be mugged, stabbed or raped or all 3 at once if you're that unlucky and weak while within the Dark Province fuels them, all the negative emotions and corruption only makes them stronger and well sustained.

Lucario did not need to look at the locations of the other provinces for the time being, he knew he had to risk the resupply in the Dark Province by going east, and then head north to the Grass Province to meet this Decidueye the Marhstomp spoke of and stop the terroristic and genocidal acts of the Cult of Kyogre before they can summon this destroyer of worlds.

"I only have one day and one night worth of food on me within thy rucksack..." Lucario thought out loud to himself. "I will simply have to conserve my food until I reach the Dark province."

And now, unknown to Lucario, his greatest journey has just begun. All his life will have been to prepare him for what will come to be during this quest...

Lucario slowly but surely made his way to the Dark Province. He slowed his journey towards the Dungeon City of Dark Province to eat what food he had remaining within his rucksack.

By now Lucario has set up a fire in the open plains of the wilderness, to his north lay a dark forest, made even more devoid of light than usual thanks to it being nighttime. He would have to cross through these 'sinister woods' as the locals called them if he were to make his way to the Dark Province outskirts.

He sat comfortably on a patch of grass as he munched down on freshly cooked meat and somewhat fresh fruit, for the first time in many moons Lucario felt somewhat peaceful, his last gig was very difficult even for him.

 _Twas worth it in the end ._ Lucario thought to himself. _This blade be incredible, the finest craftsmanship a 'Mon could ask for._ Lucario unsheathed his fine blade to take a closer look at it's finer details.

The handle consisted mostly of soft leather wrapped around old wood, with two curved tips on the side to improve blocking. The blade was not long enough to be considered a sword necessary for two-handed combat, but not a shortsword either. The blade had a smooth finish in the middle and sharp edges, made for cutting clean through 'Mons clean and quick.

He sheathed his sword once more and finished his meal, to his distance he saw the faint flickering of a light in the distance, inside Sinister Woods...

He grumbled as he stood up to investigate. "I really shouldn't head into a forest like that at this late at night." Lucario said to himself as he turned around, knowing he'll need to put out the fire and try to go around the forest.

As Lucario faced the other direction however he could see another faint light, in the direction that he had left the Water Province from! Lucario extended two palms outward, one towards the light following his path, and the other towards the forest. Lucario closed his eyes as they began to emanate a dark blue energy, his hair began to slowly rise towards the sky. Lucario concentrated on the auras of the Pokemon following him and the aura of the Pokemon within the forest.

 _Hmm, 10 water types, 1 ground and 1 fighting, well trained_ * He thought to himself about the Pokemon following his trail. _I could take them, but if I slaughter them then their entire cult will be after me at once. If I spare their lives after combat they will get reinforcements._ Lucario decided it was best to ignore confrontation with the Cult of Kyogre for now.

Lucario growled as he focused on the Pokemon within the forest. _Dark types, just my luck_. he thought to himself. _Fighting types have the advantage over them, but somehow dark types naturally have the ability to completely hide their aura from phsycic or fighting types sensing it. AND since it's practically pitch black. I will have to use the environment to my advantage, despite the dark types of Sinister Woods having ye homefield advantage_.

Lucario nodded as the energy around him dissipated and he put his arms back at his side. "Avoid confrontation with the cult, use the forest to cover my trail and make them lose me. Got it." he said to himself as he began to trek towards the Sinister Woods, one hand resting upon the sheath of his sword. Ready at a moment's notice...

The forest seemed to stretch on with no end in sight. Yet Lucario stayed diligent, _If I stop to rest within the forest, that cult will catch up to me_. Lucario thought to himself . _Besides, I have the oddest suspiction that..._

"I'm being watched!" Lucario said out loud, unsheathing his sword and aiming it towards the the treeline behind him. A Murkrow gasped in shock as it began to fly away. "Nay, thou does not get to survive!" Lucario said as it blasted an aura sphere at the Murkrow before it could flee, blasting the nocturnal bird to fleshy bits.

Lucario swore that every time he felt like he was near the end of the forest, it was as if he entered another forest in it's entirety. "This must be thine strange phenomenon the alchemists and wizards have been discussing recently" Lucario said to himself. He remembers a time when he was hired to assassinate an alchemist who was crafting a poison to kill the King of the Ice Province.

 _Yes, I remember hanging from the rooftop of the alchemist's lab, while he murmured to himself whilst I was waiting for his servants to disperse so I could assassinate him and leave with no trace._ Lucario thought to himself.

 _He called this phenomenon, the 'mysterious dungeon' phenomenon as I recall. Where a landscape, such as a forest, cave or abandoned area will fill with some odd magic and expand to a great length from within, far more then what is visible from outside the 'dungeon'._

Lucario focused again on the journey ahead, making sure to remain vigilant. He waded through more of the forest, it's decrepit, dark, and dreary landscape made Lucario feel like the whole forest was alive and waiting for an opportune moment to strike. _I feel like I'm a wurmple in an Ariados web._ Lucario thought to himself.

Suddenly, a branch snapped behind Lucario, his instincts came into action, as he quickly turned around and placed a paw upon the sheath of his sword. Ready to cut whatever 'Mon would be foolish to fight him. He surveyed the area around him making sure he gave his opponents no opportunities to strike at his vital areas.

Suddenly, six shadowy silhouettes sprang from the shrubbery surrounding Lucario! Each shadow moving with an incredible speed that could match even Lucario's!

Lucario unsheathed his blade and held it within his right arm, as the silhouettes circled him. He prepared an aura sphere attack in his left arm and hurled at where one of the silhouettes was running to.

When the attack made contact, the shadow went away in a puff of dark smoke. Lucario began preparing another attack, when he was slashed from behind by one of the approaching shadows. " _Ack_!" he cried out, as he fell to one knee, feeling the blood seeping down the fur of his back, and dripping down onto the forest ground.

With his rage bubbling, he catapulted multiple aura spheres in quick succession, hitting two of the shadows. One dissipated in a puff of smoke, but the other one was flown back into the dense foliage of the forest.

 _Hmm, I see_. Lucario thought to himself, readying his blade with two hands. _Only one of the shadows is real, and is commanding the other ones to mimic the original._ He slashed at another shadow, but merely struck at it's afterimage.

 _I already hit the trickster with an aura sphere, and since only dark types dwell within this Sinister Woodland, hmmmm_. He focused his vision on the shadows, following each of their movements with his eyes, and parrying any more attacks that came at him.

 _Then that means the slowest shadow must be the source!_ he said to himself. _All Pokemon tire eventually, I will just have to attack it when thy guard is down_. Lucario began to focus intently at the shadows once more, comparing all their speeds to each other. When he noticed a discernible difference between one of the shadows.

"There!" He shouted, and charged at the shadow. With a quick kick, the trickster was flung back into the foliage. The remaining shadows dispersed, as the trickster Pokemon knew that wouldn't work anymore.

Suddenly, a colossal Pokemon erupted from the brushes of the forest. A Pokemon that can only be described as a demon. It's dark skin was so devoid of light, that it felt like whatever light did come into the forest was fading fast.

It roared a terrible roar, that would send the average Pokemon fleeing in terror. It's 4 legs crushed the soil beneath it, and it's putrid breath almost made Lucario want to hurl. It fired a massive shadow ball attack from it's mouth, which Lucario easily cut in half with his blade.

The demon reacted suprisingly quick to this, as it lunged forward and smacked Lucario hard with a powerful dragon rush attack. This sent Lucario flying into a nearby tree, splintering the bark and hurting Lucario's back even more.

"YoU dArE cHALLenGe mE iN mY oWN rEaLM?!" It roared out, near deafening Lucario. "I aM a gOD! YoU HaVE nO ChAnCe In DEfEaTiNg LoRD GiRItIn-" The Demonic Pokemon said before being interrupted.

"You are... No God" Lucario wheezed, leaning on knee as he struggled to get back up on his feet.

"YoU ChALLeNGe mY dIvInITY?!" It roared.

A power began to rise within Lucario, rage of his current predicament began boiling within. "Yeah. Because gods!" Lucario said as he stood up, aura lightly emanating from around his whole body.

He stood defiantly as he pointed his sword at the demonic Pokemon. "Because _gods_ don't **bleed**!" he yelled, his rage erupted from within as he gave out a terrifyingly loud battle cry. The roar shook the whole forest, and dispersed the leaves and soil around him.

A faint sunlight shone through the forest onto Lucario, he pointed his sword up into the light and welcomed it's warm glow.

"I refuse to die here!" He yelled. "Especially not in the middle of a decrepit, dank forest run by some phony Pokemon who thinks he's tough shit because he can look menacing!" Lucario charged forward, clashing his sword upon it's left paw. A resounding clang came off the contact of both the sword and The demon-like Pokemon.

The Demon Pokemon bellowed, as it knocked Lucario back with it's right paw. "YoU aRe bUT a MoRTaL, I Am A gOd!" It began to prepare another Shadow Ball attack as it continued speaking. "NO mATTeR tHe pOsITioN tHoU aRe, yOu aRe NOTHING tO mE! WhAT Is A kIng To a GOD?!" It asked Lucario.

Lucario gripped his blade tight, focusing on Giritina. It's appearance was foggy, that of a heavy fog. But he could say one part that was solid, the underbelly.

"What is a god." Lucario said, as he charged forward, blade in hand. "To a **non believer**!" He roared, combining his extreme-speed attack with his sword as he slid underneath the illusion, pointing his sword upwards slicing through it's entire under belly.

It roared out in pain. "NoOOOOoooOOO! HOw? hOw?! h-how..." It said, before it eventually began to shrink. And with a puff a smoke it was gone, in it's place an injured Zoroark.

Lucario faced the Zoroark, putting his blade to the back of it's neck. "It will take more than cheap tricks and shadows to stop me, thou are a powerful illusionist indeed but smoke and mirrors will only take you so far." he said, pushing the tip of his blade more onto his neck.

The Zoroark raised it's hands up in a gesture of surrender. "N-no, please! Do not take my life. I am but a traveler like I suspect thou are as well? " It began trying to stand up, Lucario responded by moving the tip of his blade even closer to the Zoroark's neck.

"You will answer my questions honestly trickster, or you will perish by my hands!" Lucario said, raising his voice as he said his threat to the grey fox pokemon. Zoroark nodded his head in compliance, knowing that he was already defeated. _Even my strongest illusion was defeated by this Lucario, just what_ _is_ _this 'Mon?_ He asked himself, before turning around to speak to Lucario.

"I promise by my big bushy tail that I will not lie." The Zoroark said, with a sheepish grin on his face.

The Lucario did not seem amused, "I have fell many 'O Zoroark in my day, but never before had I seen the illusion you pulled off. It's presence felt almost completely corporeal, never have I seen a Pokemon that resembles it. Tell me, where did thou find out how to perform this?" Lucario asked, using his free hand to apply pressure to one of the wounds he had suffered in the battle.

The Zoroark scratched it's head with it's claws, trying to remember exactly where he had heard it from. "Ah, to be honest. That is a difficult question to answer, I only remember seeing the form in a recent dream I had. The dream had felt so real, and yet I knew it wasn't, couldn't be!"

Lucario was not one to believe in the superstitious, he felt like these so called "God 'Mons" were just strong kings, who ruled through fear and deceit alone. Although he wasn't lacking a moral code either, if he didn't have any morals, the Zoroark kneeling before him wouldn't have his head attached to his body anymore.

"Oh and I tried going back to sleep by counting Mareep, oh wait where was I? My apologies, the form yes I remember now. It came in my dream, it's very presence felt terrifying." Zoroark said, lifting it's head to look at Lucario. "Which is why even someone as brave as you could not resist to feel even a bit fearful, heh heh.".

Lucario waited for him to continue, as the Zoroark eventually did. "It spoke to me while in my dream, it told me that calamity would fall upon my forest as well as all the lands if I did not stop uhhhh, uhhhhhhh Koi? Kaizer? Ky-" Zoroark said, trying to remember the warning he received.

"Kyogre?" Lucario said, stopping the Zoroark mid-sentence.

Zoroark nodded it's head. "Y-yes! That's what it was called, Kyogre! The apparition called itself Giritina, and it said something about how he can't torture the minds of the living if they're all dead?" the grey fox Pokemon said, clenching his paws together.

He quickly snapped his fingers together as he continued his sentence "Yeah! That Kyogre pokemon is apparently going to be really angry or something 3 moons from now and that it's gonna flood the planet, and make the oceans uninhabitable even for the most powerful of water types!"

Lucario nodded at the Zoroark's confirmation. Lucario sheathed his sword and helped the Zoroark up from the ground. "I too, am trying to stop this so called Kyogre. I ran through this forest because a 'party of interest' wishes to do what you just said Kyogre will do." Lucario said, seeing that the Zoroark was no longer a threat to him.

The Zoroark seemed quite surprised at this. "Many thanks for sparing my life warrior" the Zoroark said. "Also, my apologies for acting like I was a pretentious, almighty god while using that form. It's very strange. But I felt like the illusion was in more control than me! It was my first time ever using that form and while the power felt great, I also had little to no control and felt like I was only tapping into a tenth of the power!"

The Lucario didn't seem to care, as he began wondering away from the Zoroark and towards the exit of the dungeon. "W-W- Wait a moment!" The Zoroark said, making Lucario stop in his tracks. "Here, take this before you go." The Zoroark said, tossing the Lucario a seed. Lucario gave the Zoroark a confused look.

The Zoroark pulled another one out of his bushy tail, showing it off to Lucario. "These are called heal seeds!" he said, as he put it back into his tail. "If you get poisoned, paralyzed, burned or even frozen solid. This seed here can cure you of any ailment in less then a few seconds!" he reached back into his tail and pulled out two oran berries, he ate one and threw the other to Lucario; which Lucario proceeded to dust off before eating.

"There, that won't exactly bring you back to 100% friend, but it should at least speed up the recovery of that nasty looking back wound I gave you. Again, my apologies. I saw you blowing up that Murkrow and had assumed you weren't a friend. But a foe." Zoroark said, stretching it's previously damaged arm.

Lucario was grateful for the berry, but he was still starving. He began to leave for the dungeon as he placed the seed within his knapsack. But Zoroark began walking towards him once more.

"W-Wait, one more thing friend!" The Zoroark said. Lucario, now visibly irritated gave the Zoroark a heavy scowl as he waited for what the trickster Pokemon would say next.

"I'm low in currency, but I can provide thee with the wealth of knowledge!" Zoroark said. "Word of advice friend. Whatever thou does, no matter how much your stomach aches and groans for sustenance, do **NOT**. And I mean do **NOT** go to the Dark Province to resupply."

Lucario seemed baffled at this advice, surely he would need food if he was gonna make it to the grass province without starving to death. "Why should I heed thy advice? It would seem foolish to avoid the only place with food for the next days worth of travelling. I have no food and must resupply, no matter the risk!"

The Zoroark chuckled at this remark, like he knew an inside joke that Lucario wouldn't get. "Even if the only food they sell to outsiders is grimy food? Highly toxic to any Pokemon besides poison types?" he said, the Zoroark's devilish nature now starting to show once more.

Lucario seemed stunned at this information but refused to show it. "Then where would I get more food to relinquish myself of my hunger?" Lucario asked, curious as to how he would make it to his destination now.

"Well..." The Zoroark said, cocking his head to the right to give Lucario a better view of his devilish grin. "You could gorge yourself on grimy apples and other foodstuffs, but what if you run into this so called 'party of interest?' But you're far too sick to battle, what then hmm? My advice is thou bares through the pain of starvation until you reach the grass province, the closest province to you other than the dark province."

The Zoroark lept back into the shadows, where only it knew where it would be safe from the effects of the dungeon. "I did my part, I helped you hero by making you tougher, giving you an important item in the form of a heal seed, and gave you some potentially time and even life saving advice."

The Zoroark's voice, now but a whisper to Lucario as Zoroark run more and more back into the dark, decrepit mystery dungeon which the wandering trickster Zoroark called home. "I'm just a trickster apparently, you're the hero not me. Now go do what you damn fighting types like to do best and act self righteous and junk. I did my part, and accomplished my role, now it's your turn to do the same."

And with that, Lucario nodded and gave a small thanks before he began trekking towards the end of the forest. "But I'm no hero..." Lucario mumbled to himself as he exited the dungeon. Graciously welcoming the warm sunlight that now enveloped his body like a Sunflora would on a daily basis.

"I'm no hero..." Lucario said again, reminding himself he's just fulfilling yet another contract. His life serving no purpose but to be the world's dirty worker, doing jobs even some of the most ruthless of Pokemon would cringe at accepting.

Lucario has forgotten the number of Pokemon he has slain, all he knows is that the number was higher than what he could count, and in his mind. His paws would always be stained a dark crimson. No matter how hard he cleaned himself, he would always feel his sins. As they crawled down his back like heavy chains, shackling him to a life of death and depravity.

"I'm no hero..." Lucario said, as he walked past the Dark Province, with it's false advertisement of delicious smells and enticing aromas. And braving the pain as his starvation began to take toll...

"I'm no hero..."

Zoroark leaned against his favorite tree in the whole forest, as he flipped a small coin up and down he pondered about what actions he should take next. It was never wise for a Zoroark like himself to travel in the middle of the day, what with no shadows and he had just recovered from his battle with Lucario.

Zoroark put his coin back into his hair as he heard the loud stomping of numerous Pokemon within the forest.

 _Thomp, Thomp, Thomp, rumble rumble rumble._

Suddenly, before Zoroark could see them coming numerous Pokemon of shapes and sizes began to emerge from the woods. Most of the Pokemon looking tired and exhausted, besides 4 out of the 12 who seemed to be perfectly fine.

 _So, this is the so called 'party of interest' that was pursuing Lucario. Did my dream want me to stop these people?_ Zoroark thought. He began to take a better look at the Pokemon which exited the forest.

They all were adorned with decorative robes, however some were tattered and ripped due to their harsh encounters within the woods. One of the pokemon in the center of the group, a Greninja pulled a piece of parchment from it's robes and put it in front of the Zoroark's face.

"Well, thats one way to say hello." The Zoroark said, taking a quick look at the paper and turning his attention to the Greninja. "You smash through my forest like it's your own training ground. And then thee shoves parchment in my face." looking rather annoyed as he said so.

Zoroark could've swore he saw a look of anger underneath the Greninja's cowl, but couldn't get a good look at his face. "Hello." The Greninja said, his voice practically seeping with hatred. "Have you seen a Lucario, any Lucario in particular wander or exit this forest in the past day?" it asked, pitifully attempting to remain neutral in it's tone of voice.

"Hello there." Zoroark retorted. "See, was that so bad? Honestly you people should learn some manners, 'les you wish to be unwelcome at every province now hmm?"

The Greninja was not amused by this tricksters games, in a matter of seconds Greninja had his arm to Zoroark's neck. A blade of clear energy began protruding from Greninja's arm slowly, an Aerial Ace attack.

"I am NOT. In the mood for your games and thine sly manner of speaking." Greninja said, his very presence of anger seemed to strike fear into the other cultists; Zoroark however remained calm in the situation and simply gave Greninja a mischievous grin.

"Would thou like to hear something funny?" Zoroark said as he scratched the back of his neck, as Greninja slowly moved his Aerial Ace attack closer to Zoroark's neck. "This is not the first time someone has put a blade to my neck today. And if thou would be kind enough as to remove thy blade, I would be willing to give up information on the Lucario."

The Greninja pondered Zoroark's offer for a moment, he eventually allowed his blade to dissapte. Which gained a collective sigh from the rest of the fearful cult members. "Explain trickster, where has this Lucario been spotted at?"

The Zoroark walked away from the tree he was cornered by and picked up an apple from another nearby tree and took a big bite out of it. "Mmmm, uhh." Zoroark said, still munching down on the apple. "I remember telling him to head towards the Dark Province, since he was very low on supplies. If thou are fast enough you could catch up to 'em." Zoroark said, swallowing his bite of apple.

He watched as Greninja turned to talk to his fellow Cult of Kyogre members in secret as they huddled together. After a minute of whispered discussion, the Greninja turned back to the Zoroark. "My thanks for this information" The Greninja said, as he turned to face his men.

"Half of you!" He said. "To the Dark Province now! May Kyogre bring you strength from the waters" he turned to the other half of his group. "You are with me, we'll be using Malamar's senses to track Lucario's exact movements." he said, pointing to a Malamar within the group, wearing a large robe around it's body.

Greninja then ushered his groups out of the forest and pointed east, the group that would search the Dark Province went East. Greninja's group then proceeded to head west using Malamar's physcic abilities like a radar as they followed where Lucario's footsteps and aura used to be.

The Zoroark waited until they had all left, and snickered to himself as he pulled his lucky coin from out of his hair once more and began flipping it. "And who says I never done any good huh?" he said to himself, catching his coin in the air as he did. "That's to repay you for the nasty back injury I gave you, you blue fuzzball." Zoroark said, remembering that he gave Lucario a nasty gash on his back that would very much impair him on his journey ahead.

Zoroark wandered back into the forest, wondering if his help would be enough to stop this so called Cult of Kyogre from wrecking havoc upon the world. "Ah well, far as I can tell Mr.'appears in my dreams very rudely'" Zoroark said, looking at his lucky coin. Which was a normal coin the night before his dream, the heads side now had the face of Giritina, while the tails side had the face of Lucario.

"All I can tell is that as long as his bloodline does what it does best, whatever that may be. Even thousands of years from now, hope will remain. Besides, I didn't tell him everything I saw in my dream now did I coin?" Zoroark said, whistling a tune as he sat at his favorite tree once more, flipping his coin again and again just dying to see how things will turn out.

Heya! It's me, PokemonStoryteller yet again. I'm sorry that I cut this short story in half, but it's more of for you, the reader really. To better help you enjoy this story. Because let's be honest here, who really wants to read one reeeeeaaaaallly long chapter? Nobody.

Besides, this way I can get your feedback on this story, and if you want me to conclude it or not! Right now I'd say it's about at the 50-60% completion at the end of this "chapter" but I don't exactly wanna finish a story nobody will or won't read even if it was finished!

So, feedback will be greatly appreciated as always. If you wanna submit your feedback, either leave a review, leave the feedback in a PM for me, or tell me on my PokemonAmino account, which I displayed at the top of the story.

Remember, the world environment is mostly created by 16Doobop13, it's only slightly altered because this takes place many many many many years before the events of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend, which this story is based off of. (Lore wise).

tl;dr, Feedback is appreciated, not all ideas are mine, check out 16Doobop13. Yeah.

Thanks for reading this far! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya! PokemonStoryteller here. I'm so so so sorry about the long ass hiatus I've had._  
 _First it was school, then it was my job, and to top things off my computer had broke sometime in January! (2017)_  
 _I apologize for all the inconvenience this has caused. :(_  
 _But I knew I just had to finish the conclusion to "A medieval tale" because it's gotten such good feedback!_  
 _This takes place in the same story as 16Doobop13's story "PMD: The Last Legend" faaarrrr before it actually begins. So go check him out!_  
 _Sorry to keep you waiting, lets continue!_

* * *

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Medieval Tale part 2**

Prologue: (Lucario that appears in PMD: The Last Legend)

Within a dusty, well lit room which appears to be underground; a Lucario stands in front of a large wooden table with numerous diagrams  
hung up on the wall.

On the table are some old trinkets as well as an old and faded book; the lucario is is reading the pages in earnest, despite the book being in a long since dead language. "What is this?" Lucario asked himself. "The first part of the book was useful information on techniques, moves, various pokemon and their weak points, etc. But then it cuts to a story? Why does it ramble on about clumsy Marshtomps and devious Zoroarks?"  
The young Lucario asked himself, looking as if he was searching for something specific in the book.

"The first age dragon province tomb showed evidence that this book recorded the first ever case of mega evolution. So why is it NOT HERE!" The Lucario yelled, slamming his fist onto the table, sending small splinters bouncing off the wall.

"Forget this! I know there's a missing page somewhere!" The Lucario huffed, flipping the book towards the end.  
In the middle of where the Lucario had flipped to, there were tiny scraps of paper stuck to the spine of the book. "It's painfully  
obvious someone tore the page out, and in quite a hurry too." the Lucario thought to himself.

"But why is it missing? Did someone steal it? Who would gain from me not knowing mega evolution?" Lucario asked himself.

He paced back in forth in front of the table, he took a quick glance at his books. Each small book had the knowledge which would help him pull off his biggest hit yet. Books such as 'how to build a bomb 101!' and 'Everything you have to know about our glorious government, the UGM!'  
Hmmm, perhaps the book's weathered condition compromised the condition of the page? Or maybe the pages are all a code or anagram that reveals the truth on the process?" All of these were possible but it's quite difficult to determine what the true reasoning behind it is.

"Hmmm. Questions for later, I had to fight tooth and nail against that heartless bastard B and his goons just to get this book out of there intact so I'm not gonna stop now!" the Lucario told himself.  
He slowly flipped back to the page he was previously on, and began reading to himself once more.

* * *

Starvation. It can be a powerful driving force when survival is on the line. Especially for Lucario, who has now gone numerous days without  
proper nutrition or food. While going a day without food is certainly possible, Lucario had forgotten to grab supplies while in the Water Province.  
And understandably so, considering the trouble he encountered within. He had also walked into a 'mystery dungeon' earlier in his adventure, these mystery dungeons sap the stamina and energy of pokemon inside over time. This gives travelers inside a 'starved' and 'hungry' feeling to them. It is not wise to be in a mystery dungeon for too long, and even worse of an idea to rest in one.

He wondered if that Marshtomp he encountered would make it out of there alive, but decided it would be best to focus on his own survival rather than someone he only met once. The Lucario's stomach groaned and withered in agony, however he could not stop to rest. For in less than 24 hours The Cult of Kyogre would reawaken the ancient leviathan and let loose the uncontrollable beast of legend.

"I can fight enemies of any caliber" Lucario told himself. "But even I cant fight my own hunger! My belly aches for nourishment!". Right when the journey to the grass province seemed to last for an eternity, Lucario could see a tall, stone tower that nearly touched the clouds far off into the horizon. "Finally!" Lucario exclaimed. His journey was nearly over, and he would get his pay. All Lucario had to do now was get to said tower, speak to the Decidueye that resided within and he would take it from there.

If only it were so simple...

 _Slash_! " _Gasp_! Ahck!" Lucario cried out as someone from within the thick grasslands had pounced, a large Lilly pad with sharp metal around the brim had cut deep into his back, sticking firm.

Lucario was instantly on his knees from a wound like that. As soon as he fell, a small Lombre popped out of the tall grass.  
Whom which retrieved his hat from Lucario's back by forcefully ripping out of where it had stuck, letting out yet another cry of agony from Lucario.

Normally, Lucario would have sensed this Lombre approaching him from more than a mile away. However he hadn't eaten in days, and was not as cautious as he normally would be.

"I'll be taking this **back** from you now, see?" The Lombre aid, chuckling to himself. "Get it? Because it was lodged in thine spine." Lucario responded to this by attempting to stand back up, which immediately sent pain shooting up his body; putting him back down immediately.

"You're not the only assassin out there wit' fancy tools, see?" Lombre said, twittling a stick of wheat between his  
fat, amphibious lips. "And I wouldn't try getting' up if I were thou. While the injury to your spine is one thing, my hat's rim was also coated in a paralytic potion. You ain't goin' nowhere, see?"  
Lombre said, inspecting his hat and wiping off the blood it had onto a nearby tall patch of grass.

"Now, you see I'm not an 'official' member of that 'cult of key-ogre' club that's been attempting to hunt you down. I'm just sick of you stealing all the work from the other provinces." Lombre said, pulling out a small dagger from a skin pouch on his side; Lombre put the tip of the dagger right to Lucario's throat.

"Now THIS on the other hand" Lombre said, pointing at his curved dagger.

"This here dagger is coated in the concentrated toxin of the Arr-e-dos spider. It'll kill you in one touch" Lombre demonstrated this by quickly poking a nearby Joltik that had been sitting on a piece of grass. Just from the contact alone, the Joltik yelped in it's tiny, high-pitched scream; it's body withered around for a few seconds before crumpling up and falling off the grass.

"Now then, killing machine. Thou have any last words?" Lombre asked, aiming his dagger right at Lucario's neck. Lucario knew he was in a tough bind, his body was near completely paralyzed as well as his arm and legs incapable of moving. He blinked. " _Wait, blinking_?" Lucario thought to himself. " _Then I got one more trick up my sleeve"_.

"Just two." Lucario muttered. "Focus Energy! Haaaaah!" Lucario roared, letting his aura expell from his body. The resulting shockwave catapulted the Lombre far into the air! Lucario used this opportunity to his advantage by grabbing the dagger that Lombre had dropped, with his teeth!

" _I don't even need a killing blow"_ Lucario thought to himself. "Harked, I simply need to make thine dagger scrape against the skin of mine foe.". Lucario focused all the remaining energy he had into his head, throwing the dagger with tremendous force!

Lombre had just landed on the ground and was about to launch an attack, when suddenly _slash!._

"Oh. Wow." Lombre said, as the dagger had left a small cut on his cheek. "Y-you ARE good." Lombre began to viciousily flail about, foam dripping from the mouth. His cries could be heard from a mile away! Until he finally stopped  
moving...

"Heh... Guess that frog finally 'croaked'!" Lucario said to himself, giving out a small chuckle before finally succumbing to his injuries. Allowing himself to succumb to the darkness gathering around the edge of his vision...

* * *

Before there were ideals to push man and mon' alike. There was nothing but the ugly, horrid truth that when there are no laws, no rules or morals. The only thing that remains is the chaos and anger within everyone.

Only each different individual's ideals could bring them together. 'Mon would come together when their ideals and morals were the same, you have no idea how far someone will go to achieve their goals until the results are right in front of your face...

 _Gasp_ "Ack!" Lucario cried out as he quickly arose from a small but simple bed, his vision was blurry and his hearing was a tad bit off.

"Hey hey careful!" a voice cried out, "You'll hurt yourself even more if you try to move too much right now."

Lucario's vision began to clear up and his hearing start to realign itself. He saw an old and hunched over Decidueye standing in front of him, his old wooden cane taking all of the elderly 'mons weight.

"It's a miracle I found you when I did." The Decidueye told Lucario. "You had multiple lacerations, numerous LARGE gashes on your back. I could see your spine for arceus sake!"

The decidueye walked away from Lucario for a quick minute and returned with a small but plump looking oran berry, which he offers to the recovering Lucario.

He greedily gulps the small berry en mass. Which after a few brief seconds sent a powerful healing sensation throughout lucario's body. "Oh wow!" Lucario said, jumping up onto his feet. "I feel completely rejuvinated! What was in that berry?"

Decidueye merely shrugged. "Can't tell you" he said. "It's a grass province secret. Let's just say we have the BEST fruit. Legendary even." Lucario and Decidueye then proceeded to walk into the next chamber, which appeared to be a large dining room.

It's large wooden table displayed a colorful display of fruits, primarily fruits and vegetables but some cuts of meat were there as well. Lucario immediately charged straight at the sight of fresh food, catapulting nearby silverware and nearly poor old man Decidueye!

He immediately sat down and gobbled food after food. Crunching into a big apple and eating the whole thing in it's entirety within seconds, with available space in his mouth he immediately went for what appeared to be a fine cut of miltank steak. Which was also promptly wolfed down in seconds, bone and all.

My goodness slow down already!" Decidueye cried out, causing Lucario to stop for a split second for a drink and then continue eating. "I've never seen anyone consume food that fast before, by arceus your metabolism must be off the scale!"

Lucario responded with a simple grunt, slurping down an entire bowl of noodles, using the broth to free his throat of any stuck food. "That _gulp, crunch, crunch, gulp_ that reminds me." Lucario said, biting into what appeared to be Leg of Gogoat.

"Where am I? I remember collapsing right outside of the grass province border. In those little grasslands." Decidueye merely chuckled at this remark.

"You travel a road yet you know not about your destination? My child I am Duke Decidueye, royal court wizard to Lord Tropius himself. I am his 2nd in command of the entire grass province, and you are in The Tower of Power! In fact he who eats from the lord's holy fruits that come from his neck without permission are charged with death by hanging!"

Lucario, in the middle of eating one of the banana like fruits that come from said Tropius immediately spit out his bite and threw the half eaten fruit under the dining table. "I uh not know of what you speak!" Lucario stammered "There's no tropius fruits here at all!"

Decidueye chuckled at this act. "Hah. Calm yourself visitor, it's not often that I get many of you. And even less often when I get to use my highly experimental potions to heal their near fatal wounds!"

before Lucario could protest to basically being used as animal testing, Decidueye noticed a faint blue glow from Lucero's knapsack.  
"And tell me, is that a glowing sphere from your knapsack or are you just that excited to be in someone else's company?" Decidueye joked.

Lucario, understanding the coy jab at him. Immediately returned to the cold, serious 'get the job done' demeanor he usually is. _My starvation must have messed with my mind. I'm usually not this nice! The old 'mon would be dead by now if I was acting normal for saying such a thing to me!_ " Lucario thought to himself.

He readjusted his posture and pulled out the large, football sized geode from his knapsack. "Yes, I was hired to deliver this to you, your courtship." Lucario said. "Normally I'm just a hitman. But doth Marshtomp who hire-eth me paid damn well, and told me it was 'life or death'" Lucario said, placing the geode onto the dinner table. Which Decidueye stared at in awe for a few seconds, simply star-struck at the item in front of him.

Decidueye quickly threw his cane aside and rushed over to grab and inspect the item in question, eyeing it from every different angle. "Oh my Arceus is this the real thing?!" Decidueye cried out.  
"By the gods it is! The final tear of Kyogre!" Decidueye quickly left the dining room and hurried up a long flight of wooden stairs.  
"Come on! Come on!" Decidueye beckoned from atop the staircase.

"We must hurry, lest you want the Cult of Kyogre slitting our throats for this source of near unlimited magical power?!" Decidueye proclaimed, completely tossing aside his old man  
persona, showing his true strength and personality in great strides.

* * *

Lucario rushed up the old wooden staircase, within seconds both the Pokémon were at the top floor of the large stone tower. Within the small room lay many bookshelves lined with volumes upon volumes of alchemical data, biological info on various seeds, berries and gizmos found within the mysterious 'Mystery Dungeons'.

In the middle of the room was a large metallic structure. It was shaped like a table, but had 18 'arms' sticking out of the table. All of them having small round slots which aimed at the middle of the table. Which had an odd, glowing pentagram within the middle. Lucario felt an odd vibe coming from either the table or the room...  
Something felt, **wrong**. The structure looked ancient and foreboding.

"This!" Decidueye exclaimed. "This is my pride and joy!" as he pointed towards the strange looking table. "This is what I like to call, _'The Philosopher's Workstation'_. But two or more of any item into the slots and stick your hand onto the pentagram. And a fusion of the two items will be created, far  
more powerful or rare than the previous two items. Sometimes it'll be an item that never even existed before!"

"What does this 'Philosopher's Workstation' have to do with the tear of Kyogre?" Lucario asked. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, he felt the more he stayed in this room the more *wrong* something was.

"Ah, do not fret. For the 'tear of kyogre' was created using this very structure!" Decidueye said, pointing to one of the slots which had a blue color to it.  
"You see, loooong before mortal 'mons existed. Arceus himself created the other gods as we know them today"

Decidueye stopped what he was saying for a second, as he pointed a feather at the different slots.

"Arceus created this after creating the legendaries so he could create items within our mortal realm without having to leave his astral plane. The first of every berry, every seed, every orb. Were all created long ago using this machine!" Decidueye explained.

"So.." Lucario said. "If we use this on the blue orb, it'll do.. what?" Lucario asked, only half following what the old scholar was rambling on about.

"Ah! Yes my apologies, I rarely have anyone to listen to my lectures about alchemy and theology so I can get carried away!" Decidueye apologized, bowing his head. He took the blue orb from Lucario, placing it on the pentagram instead of any of the slots.

"What I've learned over my years is that when Arceus created the other gods, he also created relics to represent them.  
WHY he did, I have no idea. Possibly to worship? Each relic contains some sort of power, and if I was a god I certainly wouldn't trust these items to mortal 'mon!" Decidueye said, as the blue orb began to glow even brighter than before.

"Ah! It's done." Decidueye said. "Each relic represents the gods in some sort of way. And most of them can be used to call down the gods themselves, or help their mortal forms. The blue orb, represents Kyogre, the red orb representing Groudon, the adamant and lustrous orbs representing Dialga & Palkia respectively and so on..."

"But what I've learned is you can reverse the process of creation. One day I had placed a reviver seed in the pentagon instead of a slot, and placed my finger in the grass slot. Within a second the seed was gone and instead I've gained many extra years of youth!" Decidueye said.

"So, we will use thou contraption to effectively nullify the Orb, draining it of it's power before it can be used? But for curiositys' sake what would happen if you placed items in all 18 slots?" Lucario asked.

Decidueye went from his cheerful self, to an old and depressed self. Decidueye grimaced thinking about what happened the last time. "y-you see lad. When you put all 18 items together, and add an organic creature-"

 **"You get ME"** a voice said, cutting off Decidueye and making the old bird nearly have a heart attack. Stones crumbled and bookshelves toppled as the roof of the building suddenly began to get ripped off from the tower itself.

Thinking fast, Lucario grabbed the old man and rushed down the stairs using his Extreme-Speed move. They were able to evacuate the tower mere moments before it fell, the only thing remaining was 'The Philosopher's Workstation', the blue orb as well as an odd, humanoid shaped figure using the workstation!

* * *

"Greetings creator." The black entity greeted. "I must thank you for bringing the blue orb all the way here for me, I figured if I let that clumsy Marshtomp get help , that they would get someone to deliver the Tear here. Inadvertently helping us in the process!" the entity yelled,

As it began to shrink into the form of a Ditto. It's pitch dark coloring, menacing eyes and overall edgy appearance made it an outlier among the average Ditto.

It quickly took on the form of a shiny Greninja, charging forward so quick that it was difficult for even Lucario to track. With a quick _slash_ the old bird was on the floor in pain. With a large open wound on his chest.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to the little courier who made my goals come to fruition

 **I**

 **Am**

 **[ E].** The embodiment of natural selection, the one who wields the abilities of all 18 types of Pokemon. And the bringer of your death..."

Incarnate said, as he raised the Blue Orb in his hands, rushed back towards the 'workstation' and began to say aloud the incantation.

"Oh mighty Kyogre, terror of the tide. The one who subverts all marine life, the leviathan of the deep! Come forth! I guide you in my time of need, plunge this world into chaos, let loose the storms of destruction. Let only the strongest survive your tidal fury! Ar-K-us, astrialphide, diabalos, aaaauuuuaaaauuuu, Key O gEr!"

Incarnate exclaimed, as he placed his hand onto the blue orb. The entire area was soon awash in a bright red light!

The earth itself began to shake and crack. Clouds in the air began to quickly evaporate and the air felt dry and unwelcoming...

This is the beginning of the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from Lucario. All the way back at the water province, the never ending clouds that loomed over the city began to dissipate.

The very earth itself began to be ripped open, as a large serpentine claw reached out of the earth itself!

A very large, and quite livid creature tore itself out of the ground. Spewing magma everywhere in the process, completely ruining the town in the province.

The creature roared a mighty roar which would send chills down even the most courageous of Pokemon.

It was GROUDON. Master of magma, The colossal continent Pokemon, and it was PISSED.

* * *

"YOU BLEEDIN' IDIOT!" Decidueye called out, now back to full health with the mysterious berries he carried around with him. "You used the wrong **fucking** orb!" Decidueye called out. "The Blue Orb doesn't control Kyogre it controls Groudon!"

Lucario turned towards Decidueye "I don't care if he's awakened a god or the world's best cheese salesman! This one tricked me, me! Nay, nobody gets away with that!"

Lucario yelled, charging into battle against incarnate. With the oceans all across the worlds being evaporated, and the ground itself being ripped apart. Only The Original One can have any chance of defeating this genocidal ditto!

Lucario rushed into battle, throwing punches left and right at Incarnate who blocked every blow thrown at him, and responding with precise counter-attacks.

Lucario threw a punch to his left, Incarnate countered with a right hook. Lucario threw a multitude of aura spheres at breakneck speeds. Incarnate (in his greninja form) countered by throwing a multitude of water pulse attack at the sphere, cancelling each other out in the process.

"How about you let me slip into something more, **comfortable**!" Incarnate said, getting a cheap gut punch into Lucario, knocking the wind out of him instantly.

Incarnate used this opportunity to transform once again, reverting to his ditto form and then turning into a Lucario himself!

"Heheheh" The incarnate laughed, sounding just like The Original One.

"What do you think? I feel it would be ironic, being the worlds strongest hitman. Only to be killed by...yourself! ahaha!"

Lucario responded by rushing in with a bone rush, Incarnate copied his move blow for blow. Neither seeming to do any significant damage on the other, when suddenly-

"Power-up-extreme punch!" Incarnate exclaimed, hitting Lucario repeatedly with a hurricane of progressively more powerful punches!

Lucario could do nothing but block Incarnates furious assault, being attacked by his own technique!

"H-How" Lucario muttered while blocking. "How do you know my own techni-AH!" Lucario yelled, his left arm being broken by the powerhouse punches!

"Well, it's simple really." Incarnate smugly said. "When **I** transform I take more than that Pokemon's form. I take their moves, techniques, AND their stats! All memorized and able to be used whenever I want!"

"W-Why would you do this? It'll kill you too, you cant control a monolithic creature like Groudon!" Lucario said, reaching for his sword with his right arm as his left arm lay limp.

Incarnate chuckled at the response, transforming into a hippodown, then a Tyrantrum, and back to The Original One's form.  
"If a pokemon is weak, they are not deserving of their power" Incarnate explained, letting his left arm go limp like Lucario's.

"And look at me. Mr.'Limp noodle arm' " Incarnate taunted, flailing his arm about. "I decide who lives and who dies!" Incarnate roared, powering up his Lucario form and seeing how far it will take him. "Only the strong deserve to survive! And you, my friend are **not, strong enough**!"

While Incarnate was monolouging to himself, his loyal servants of the Cult of Kyogre ran towards Incarnate.  
"Sir!" a Feraligator cried out "Sir! What has happened?! The gods have forsaken us, they have brought specifically the opposite of what we asked for!"

Incarnate turned to face his loyal servants and began to chuckle.  
"No no no my loyal men." Incarnate explained. "You have not been forsaken. Your **god** has given you what you truly deserve. Now **bow** " Incarnate threatened, his arm morphing into a dark colored blade.

Before the servants knew what was about to happen, Incarnate cut all the servants necks one by one. Their heads coming loose from their bodies quicker than their robes falling to the ground...

Lucario rushed Incarnate, his sword clashing against Incarnate's blade arm. _Clang!_ after _Clang!_ rang out between the two duelists, each matching each other blow for blow.

"Extreme-Speed!" Lucario cried out, rushing Incarnate with a barrage of sword strikes left after right. Incarnate could not adapt to Lucario's burst of raw speed and power so suddenly and was caught off guard long enough for Lucario to cut Incarnate's blade arm clean off!

"Hah!" Lucario taunted. "Focus... Blast!" Lucario yelled as a beam of pure energy erupted from his right arm, completely incinerating Incarnate from the waist up!

* * *

Decidueye, seeing that those two lads appeared to be occupied with their fight, went and grabbed the Blue Orb from the ground. Decidueye walked towards the Philosopher's Workstation, and placed the Blue Orb back onto the pentagram.

"Perhaps there is a way to reverse the process?" Decidueye asked himself, fiddling with the orb. Twisting and turning it, trying to say the incantation Incarnate said in reverse, but to no avail.

"Dammit! Have I truly angered the gods enough to bring about the end of the world itself?! If I make it out of this alive I swear by my life I won't touch that accursed workstation ever again!"

From the distance, Groudon loomed over the Sinister Woods, completely leaving it a smoldering pile of ash as he made his way slowly towards the now destroyed Tower of Power and the Philosopher's Workstation, with nothing but rage in it's eyes, Groudon roared once again.

It let loose a mighty solarbeam from it's mouth, sending it barreling straight towards Decidueye!

The old bird panicked, as he saw the incoming attack. He raised the Blue orb in front of him, and preyed for mercy from the gods.

As the solorbeam made contact, it oddly enough rippled around Decidueye right before it made contact with the Tear of Kyogre. Sending the solorbeam attack away from Decidueye!

"By the gods that's it!" Decidueye exclaimed.

* * *

Lucario fell to one knee, he was tired, sweaty and only could use one of his arms. He sheathed his sword, thinking the fight was over.

However, what Lucario did not see was Incarnate slowly growing back his upper body, black tendrils shooting out from his lower torso that grew out and stuck together like bubblegum; they eventually grew to form his arms, neck and head.

"Lucario!" decidueye called out. In response, Lucario turned his head towards the old bird, who was now holding the blue orb up high in the air.

"It's the blue orb! Only it could summon Groudon, and only it can send it back to it's proper plane of existence!" Decidueye explained, before he could go into more detail however...

 **SCHLINK**

"AH!" Lucario cried out, as Incarnate's blade arm penetrated his chest. The impact of it putting him on the ground.

"You!" Incarnate cried out, punching Lucario in the face with a focus punch attack. Lucario took it head on in the face, the mere impact leaving a small crater under him.

"You, do, not, anger, a god!" Incarnate roared, hitting Lucario again and again, focus punch after focus punch. The brutal beat down was too much for Decidueye to watch, as he looked away in horror.

Lucario lay in a small indent in the ground. Crumpled, battered, bloody and defeated.

"And as for you!" Incarnate said, pointing his bloody finger at Decidueye. "You're next! Ahahaha!"

Groundon was wrecking havoc all across the known lands. His presence in the mortal realm alone sending heat waves across the entire planet, totally screwing with the natural climates. Already, thousands upon thousands of grass and water type Pokémon lay dead just from the overbearing heat alone, the few living are weak and scattered. Frying up in the relentless heat.

The only ones who have any chance of stopping Groudon lay either defeated or are being beaten to a pulp, this my reader is when The Original One truly became who he was meant to be...

* * *

Within the deep depths of Lucario's mind, everything seemed to be shutting down. No matter how hard Lucario attempted to keep himself going, he could feel the familiar temptation of death tug at him from all directions...

" _You can't win_..." a voice whispered into his ear.

 _"You are far too close to entering Nowhere at this point. Come, and join the many many mortals you have slain in your life._ "The voice offered.

"N-no" Lucario whimpered. "If I give up now, I'll never live my life to the fullest."

" _Oh? And what exactly were you expecting in your future, hmm?"_ The voice questioned _. "You've lived your entire life alone, unlucky and always had to struggle to reach your goals. And yet not once have you ever asked the gods for help. Not once have you been like the other mortals, who simply obey the orders of the gods like small pups. Do you really think the gods will appreciate that when you_ _ **give up**_ _?"_

"I-I don't need the gods... I never have" Lucario responded. "I was taught to live on my strength alone. Uninhibited by petty attachments! But now for the first time in my life, I'm actually worried about what will happen to... others."

" _Oh_?" The voice said, surprised by this response. " _Is my strong little soldier starting to care about_ _ **why**_ _he fights_?"

"What do you mean?" Lucario "I've had a purpose to fight! To get stronger! It's, It's uh. Uhhhhh..."

" _Exactly my point!"_ The voice chimed _. "You're just a typical soldier, nothing more. A bit tougher than the average 'Mon yeah but in the end, after all that hard work you've done... you still don't know_ _ **why**_ _you did it huh?"_ the voice questioned _._

"Why, I'm fighting? I-it's to get stronger. If I don't keep pushing myself, I'll never... I'll never go beyond what I know I'm capable of.. I'll never ascend. Never be strong enough to protect those I hold dear, like how I couldn't protect my fellow men all those years ago..." Lucario said, his aura increasing dramatically.

 **"No"** Lucario said, determination in his voice. "I **will** be the strongest! Do you hear me voice?! Fuck you and your offers to simply 'give up'. I will prove the gods that I am more than just some mere mortal, I am a warrior! Worthy, and strong enough to make even the gods themselves bow to my authority!"

"I

Will

 **ASCEND!** "

* * *

Incarnate was busy brutally torturing Decidueye for everything the old alchemist did to him.

"Now you will feel the same pain I experienced when you created me!" Incarnate cried out, plucking off more of Decidueye's feathers. "I kill him" said incarnate, plucking from the 3 prominent feathers atop Decidueye's head.

"I kill him not." pluck, another feather. "Only one left, and I **kill him**.. ahahahahaha- huh?!" Incarnate exclaimed, feeling the ground shaking tremendously.

"Ascend!" roared Lucario, as the ground around him began to crack and be blown away from his energy output. Dust and rocks whipped around Lucario as he sent sparks flying with his transformation.

"RrrrraaaAAAHHHHHH!" Lucario yelled, extending his arms out. Letting all his pent up anger and energy lose, creating a massive crater around him in the process.

His flowing dreadlocks, which he used to detect aura had grown twice their size. He crackled with energy; his muscles and even his height had expanded twice their size! He was a monstrous warrior, who wielded his once large greatsword like a letter opener.

He took a minute to look at his hands and arms, allowing himself to fully grasp what he had become.

"At long last" Lucario muttered. "I too, have ascended. Even the gods will have no choice but to give me the respect I deserve."

Lucario pointed his blade at Incarnate, his energy/aura roared with the flames of retribution, fueled by pride and lit by compassion, burned brightly around him. "I am NOT done with you."

He charged forward, the sudden burst of immense speed sending the ground beneath him flying. As the final fight began.

"Power-up-Punch!" Lucario yelled, hitting Incarnate with a barrage of colossal blows, sending him flying. Incarnate took this opportune moment of being knocked into the air, by transforming himself from a Lucario to a mighty Moltres!

"Grooaaahhh!" Incarante roared. "See how you handle this! With Moltre's mighty flames combined with Groudon's heat, not even you could survive! Fire, BLAST!" Incarnate said, letting lose a mighty inferno, heating up the stones it passed on it's course, straight at Lucario!

Lucario simply grunted, as he extended the palm of his hand and let loose a small energy blast from his hand. The two blasts connected, and despite being much smaller and weaker looking, the aura sphere was able to completely hold back the fire blast in it's entirety!

Incarnate simply put all the 'firepower' he had into his blast, but eventually puffed out only smoke when he ran out of breath. Lucario took this moment to appear in front of Incarante, getting within striking distance near instantaneously; despite Incarnate being in the air!

Lucario threw his sword at Incarnate, the blade easily puncturing Incarnate's body as Lucario appeared behind him, ripping the sword out of his back.

Incarnate roared as he plummeted back towards the ground.

* * *

Incarnate, all tuckered out lay limp and defenseless on the ground; having no energy left to keep his form sustained as he turned back into his original ditto form.

"H-how" Incarnate muttered. "I don't understand. I thought I was strong, the strongest! And only the strong survive... I thought my power over others gave me godhood."

"No" Lucario responded, his deep voice and tall size looming over the small pile of black bubblegum. "Don't you get it? There will **always** be someone stronger than you. For the average 'mon, that terrifies them."

"But for me?" Lucario said, pointing a finger at himself. "A warrior like myself is excited by this fact. It means I'll always have someone or something to surpass. You hurt me and others alot, that can't be forgiven."

Lucario prepared an aura sphere in his hand, as he aimed it at Incarnate. "Back before all this, when I was just a normal Lucario. I too thought my beyond-average power gave me instant authority over others. But when you try living your life like that, you eventually have to learn that if you live your life ruling through fear, you'll live your life alone; like I have."

Lucario fully extended his arm towards Incarnate. "You gave me quite the beating, if I was a vengeful man I would have killed you without a word. But I'm giving you a chance at redemption before I send you to Nowhere." Lucario lowered himself onto his knees, and looked Incarnate in the eyes.

"I can tell you're hurting inside." Lucario said, knowing all too well what it's like to live your whole life ruling through fear power; and only realizing right when you're at deaths door that you were ruling through fear because you yourself were afraid; afraid of being alone and hurting inside for your entire life."

Lucario charged his blast some more, the attack crackling with energy as he sheathed his sword. "Look, I'm going to kill thee for what you've done. Your actions won't be ignored. But I do know you weren't born this way, that old bird did this to you with that infernal contraption of his right?" Lucario asked.

Incarnate simply nodded in response, which made Lucario give off a small grin. "Then I know that you really only did all this, wanting only the strong to survive; because you thought then if there were only 'mons like you then you wouldn't feel as lonely anymore huh? That maybe you could have friends, maybe family even after what that Decidueye did to you. Am I right?" Lucario asked.

Incarnate was motionless for a moment, when a tears began to flow from his eyes. As the tears flowed down his gellatin like body, they wiped the black off of him, revealing his normal pink skin. "I-I'm sorry. You're right, I've just been in so much pain. " The ditto cried, as it morphed back into Lucario's image. The two hugged as he let ditto let his tears fall down his back.

Two lucarios, one who accepted his flaws and learnt not to fight through anger alone: the other, once dark as night and consumed by rage. Almost a perfect shadow of Lucario's inner self, it only took Lucario seeing his reflection for real; seeing who he really looked like. To realize who he had almost become.

Incarnate, now looking like a normal ditto wiped his tears away. Before he could thank Lucario however; Lucario fired the attack he had been charging, this time completely incinerating Incarnate. Leaving nothing to regenerate.

Incarnate did not scream, or beg for mercy. There was no noise besides the blast firing and the wind blowing as he died. When it was all said and done, Lucario picked up the Blue Orb from Decidueye's unconscious and bloody hands.

"I hope, that one day. When I too eventually die, be it of age or of battle meet you in Nowhere... I hope I can find you and face together what awaits us in the afterlife. Who knows? Maybe there'll be a huge mead hall, filled with all the meat, drink and willing women a warrior could ask for. I'd like that." Said Lucario. "Maybe we could share some drinks, tell some stories and mayve have another rematch in the afterlife. When that day happens and I die, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

Lucario stood up from the crater in which Incarnate was once lying in and turned to face the final threat that faced him... Groudon.

* * *

"Extreme, speeeedd!" Lucario roared, running so fast that nearby dirt and pebbles were sent flying by the wind. Lucario rushed towards the raging red giant as it let loosed solarbeams' and flamethrowers' left and right.

The ground around groudon was jagged and broken, huge plates of late pointed outwards from the ground; not to mention the magma that continously spewed from the grounds.

To most this terrain would be unpassable, but with the blue orb, Lucario ran past the magma with ease as it bended around him like a forcefield.

All Lucario had to do was simply touch Groudon with the blue orb and this would all end. Even Lucario knew in his new form that fighting Groudon head on would be suicide.

Lucario rushed at groudon, jumping over spike after spike as he got closer and closer. He thought it was hot as is, but as he got closer to Groudon, the temperature would increase! It was well over 200F by the time he got within close enough distance to the creature.

"You!" Lucario yelled, making even the rampaging god stop in it's track to face the his challenger. "Yeah you, you big red motherfucker. Your mother was a lillipup and your father smells of elderberries!"

Groudon roared in response, letting loose a powerful solarbeam straight at Lucario! "Oh shit. Focus Blast, full POWER!" Lucario roared, firing everything he had at the incoming solarbeam.

Lucario's focus blast was formidable, but this was an attack from a god! Lucario's attack was barely keeping it at bay.  
"Gh, ergh. C-come on! That all you got you overrated lizard?!" Lucario taunted.

Groudon, falling for his taunt put much more power into the solarbeam attack.

"Now!" Lucario said, as he dodged the beam in the nick of time with his extreme-speed. Lucario jumped with all his might, far into the air he soared. As he fell back down, Groudon fired another solarbeam, straight out Lucario with nowhere to dodge!

"You may be a god!" Lucario yelled. "But you will know the boundaries of humiliation!" Lucario used the Blue Orb as a shield, just barely blocking the blast from instantly killing him, as he plummeted towards groudon like a mighty meteor.

"Take this! MY hope, my pride, and all of my Sorrow! I, am a WARRIOR! Focus, **Punch!** " Lucario yelled, as he put all of his energy into the fist holding the blue orb.

He punched Groudon with a mighty **KRA-KOOM**!. While this blow was indeed mighty, had it not been for the blue orb it would have done nothing to the god of rage and fire.

"RROOaaaaHH! ROoooaAAAHHH! NoooOOOOOOOOO!" Groudon roared, as it became imbued in a blue light, and as quickly as it had appeared. It had turned to stone and vanished...

It was truly, over.

* * *

 **Epilouge:**

It had been many years since that fateful encounter, The Original One was now an old 'mon. He realized since that day that he had lived most of his life alone and isolated, and he did not want to die that way.

Miraculously enough, Decidueye had survived his injuries and had made a full recovery. Lucario struck a deal with the old bird; that if he hid the workstation faaarrr from cvilization, where noone else could abuse it's power, then he wouldn't tell the authorities that he had made Incarnate, who made the Cult of Kyogre, who had started this whole diasco.

Decidueye promptly agreed without a seconds hesitation.

Lucario had eventually found a mate who shared his similar interests, and the two of them formed a small nomadic tribe throughout the years. Lucario, being the 'Original One' or original elder of the group teaching the younglings how to control their aura based abilities and attacks. Teaching them some more obscure moves such as Bone Rush, Power-Up-Punch, etc.

They were a warrior tribe, and proud of it. They drank, they sang and most importantly they fought together. They constantly moved; this allowed them to stay out of such events like 'The great type war' and other future disasters.

When historians were able to track down Lucario and ask for his info on how he sealed Groudon away, Lucario told them that he would give them all the information they wanted, so long as he and his tribe stayed out of all history books and texts.

If anything he would be known in history as simply 'a really good hitman who played a small role'. He told them to let the small Marshtomp he had met in the Water Province, the one who gave Lucario the Blue Orb take credit for defeating Groudon. "Make it sound like a children's story." he said.

"The children would more enjoy a story about a small and growing boy facing against a great threat to save his family much more than 'a grumpy old soldier who killed alot of people' saving the day".

And so it was written. That Marshtomp the Clumsy of the first age was able to seal away Groudon before the sinister Cult of Kyogre could destroy everything. But what most do not know is that The Original One had one more encounter with a god. The one they call Zekrom; it happened in his later years, when his tribe was prospering, he had many children who in turn had children themselves and so on.

Lucario was standing above a large cliff, looking down at a small canyon in which his nomadic tribe had been celebrating their elder's 110th day of birth. Lucario had slipped out away from the party and went to get a good view of all that he had created, when he felt a presence from behind him.

"Greetings, 'Original'." the voice greeted. Lucario turned to face his greeter, he saw a large 12ft tall dragon, with scales as dark as night. It's form was naturally intimidating but it gave off no signs of aggression.

Lucario chuckled. "Yes yes, hello there." as he waved a hand as he turned back to face his tribe down below. Zekrom walked to Lucario's side as he began to speak.

"It's not everyday that a mortal gets the attention of the gods." Zekrom said. Lucario merely responded with a grunt. "Most pokemon don't even live to 100, and yet here you are. 110 years old and yet here you are, and can still throw a punch just as hard.

Lucario chuckled. "Haha, yes I suppose I'm just too stubborn to die." Zekrom frowned at this respponse. "Yes well I suppose so". Zekrom said. "But the gods have given you an extended life and vitality. But I am not here to argue with your morals. "

Lucario turned to face Zekrom, interested in what he really was here for. "I am here to give you 3 premonitions. 3 tellings of the future and what awaits your tribe." Zekrom said, his voice deep, and showing nothing but seriousness.

"The first, hundreds of years from now. Far after you have passed. One of your children will wield the power you do. However they will naturally have a thirst for combat and bloodshed, as well as a darker side to him. One day he will surpass even your strength. Whether you like it or not, his actions will get your tribe into the historybooks."

"The second. Your tribe will be safe, until the day he is born. He will be my champion and be born with my blessing. Meaning his strength will rise the more he fights for his ideals. Unlike you, he will fight with his anger; he will have to learn to control his anger and focus on his ideals. Or be consumed by his own power and eventually succumb to insanity. This must NOT happen if I am to beat Reshiram's champion in what you mortals call 'the future'."

"The third. I am giving you this stone." Zekrom said, as he gave Lucario a small, dark sphere with two small indents on the front. "This is my symbol amongst you mortals. I want you to slot it into your blade's handle. If you do, it will grant the wielder incredible power. **But** **only** if they are of your blood or I deem them worthy. This will prevent a terrible foe from achieving too much power, too early in the story that is time itself."

Lucario nodded, a solemn look in his face as he pocketed the stone. "I have but one last question to ask." Lucario asked to Zekrom, who turned his head to face Lucario.

"When I die, whenever that may be, however that may be. How about we have a little 1 on 1? One last battle to satisfy an old soul? And I better be full power too, don't want it being too easy now huh?" Lucario chuckled as he nudged Zekrom with his shoulder.

Zekrom shared a hearty laugh with Lucario, as the two stared down at the tribe below. "Thats why I like you mortal" said Zekrom. "Even in the end you cling onto your ideals. Most would be terrified even thinking about a god's wrath. But you only see it as a bit of fun. Very well we will see about that." chuckled Zekrom. Lucario took a look at the sun and saw that it was getting late.

"Yes yes, but I really should be getting back to-" Lucario said, but as he was mid sentence he had noticed Zekrom was already gone; left without a trace of him being there.

 _Hhmmm_ thought Lucario. _If theres a kid out there that special, I should write a journal for him to use when the time is right. Write down all my techniques, how to use them, etc. But how will I explain how to achieve my transformation? Hmmmm._ Lucario thought to himself, as he walked down the canyon to return to the party...

* * *

 **Lucario** (the one that is in "PMD: The Last Legend") **Epilouge** :

"WHERE.

IS.

THAT.

PAGE?!" Roared Lucario, as he threw pencils and papers aside and banging the table. "Everything else is here but these two pages, page 59 and page 60!" (The parts of this story that started right before The Original One mega evolving, up until the story ends with him defeating groudon has been removed from the book Lucario is reading.)

"Who would benefit from taking these two pages only?" Lucario questioned. "I doubt my own tribe would do so, however they did see me as a **freak** for how much power I have. However I feel the Elder wouldn't have allowed this, as he was like a father to me."

"Theres the possibility of an outside source, but I don't understand why some stranger would do that. Not many even knew of the first age dragon province library in which I found the book anyways." Lucario told himself.

"And then there's the possibility of HIM. That damned Blaziken 'B'. The one who ordered my tribe to be *slaughtered like vermin*..." Lucario muttered, his anger rising. "No, NO." Lucario scolded himself for getting so worked up by just thinking about that awful day.

"I don't know why he was so mad I slaughtered his 'mercenaries'. 'Oh Lucario, how did you escape the fate that the rest of your people endured?'" Lucario asked himself, mocking B's voice.

"Well what did he expect? They killed the elderly, women and children too. Why is he soo surprised that I **broke their bones one by one, revelling in the little 'snap' or 'crunch' noises they made. Ripped off their limbs and beat them with their own arms and legs, then sent** **back their bloodied remains back to their 'UGM hall'**?"

"What do you expect from a 'true **freak** '?!" Lucario roared, his anger rising even further.

"Inhale, Exhale Lucario." He told himself. "If a warrior is too worked up, he cannot focus on the bigger picture, let alone keep his cool in battle. I really got to work on my temper, I am usually not so sadistic..." Lucario told himself, as he closed the book, sat on his bed and began to meditate.

Many years passed since then. That was when Lucario was still a young adult, and had only just confronted B after obtaining the 'Original One's Manuscripts' less than a month ago.

Now he was in his mid thirties, and had fully perfected the art of Assassination. There was nobody in all the known lands better at eliminating his target. Lucario at this point has fully mastered his anger and has only called upon his rage in times of great stress. However he has still yet learned how to go beyond his body's limits and mega evolve.

He lives at the very end of a mystery dungeon called " _The Hitman's Hideaway_ " one of the most unknown mystery dungeons, as it's entrance was a small trapdoor in the middle of a hilly field far from the UGM. Not to mention the 30F dungeon was full to the brim of deadly traps, that only Lucario knew how to subvert completely.

At this point, Lucario has matured alot since then and is alot stronger as well. He's still cocky, and like The Original One in alot of ways, but he still has problems controlling his rage when he gets too injured or is in too great of stress.

"Soon, very soon now. The plan I set in motion for over a decade will now finally come to fruition!" Lucario exclaimed as he held a crunched up pamphlet which read: _"Merc Madness starts today! Meet the UGM representatives from all provinces! Don't miss it!"_ with a little smiley face and crudely drawn pictures of each of the representatives near the bottom of the pamphlet.

Lucario took a mental note to make sure he had all the items he would need to set his plan into motion BEFORE he went to Merc Madness.

Lucario grinned to himself as the day he had been waiting for more than a decade was soon to arrive, he then began to do his daily exercise and training routine. Just waiting for tomorrow to come...

It was tomorrow and Merc Madness was in full effect. Lucario was standing atop a large spired tower as he watched the events from below, the long and dark cloak in which he which he was using to hid his appearance swayed in the wind.

Lucario had been carefully placing the explosive devices all around the city, placing most of them in the least unpopulated areas. Most of the residents were at the various stadium's watching Merc Madness; so Lucario placed the bombs in places like empty homes, factories, one in the sewer system. Areas that would cause destruction and allow fire to spread, but not too close to the main action to where many civilians would be immediately killed.

He wanted to place one in the hospital, but then if any civilians got injured they couldn't get medical attention. He wanted to place one in front of the main entrance into the city, but then if the city burned the civilians wouldn't escape as easily and possibly burn to death. He wanted to cripple the city as well as the UGM, not completely kill them off.

"I'm not here for them.." he told himself. "I'm only here for **one** Pokemon. If others get in my way, then I can decide if they live or die."

He patiently waited for the right moment to strike, when the event was it's peak yet not too late to where they would notice the bombs before they went off.

"Hmmmm... **Now**." Lucario told himself, raising the detonator high into the air. " **Now everything's gonna change**..."

 _ **click**_

* * *

 _Hiya! It's me, PokemonStoryteller. Im sorry I've been inactive for a while and hope this makes up for it! Most characters in this story were created by me, small exceptions being B the Blaziken being referenced and Reshiram._

Check out 16Doobop13 and his story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend" Thats what this story takes place in, just waaaaayyyy before it happened.

 _I hope you all enjoyed this, I plan to make more stories in the future. But this is it when it comes to this story._

 _If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Feedback such as reviews, and favorites are greatly appreciated. They let me know you all want more!_

 _Seeya!_

 _-PokemonStoryteller_


End file.
